Midnight Game
by Misamime
Summary: "aku ingin kalian semua datang ke rumahku, hari kamis pukul 23.30."/"Aku tak akan ikut permainan bodoh itu!"/ "Midnight Man? Siapa dia, Aka-chin?" / Horor gagal , Mystery gagal/ fic by : Usami , sebelum baca fic ini tolong baca profil akun Misamime dulu supaya ngerti


**Midnight Game**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rating : T

Character : Generation of Miracle, Kagami Taiga

Warning : Bahasa masih amburadul, maybe OOC, typo, kurang memuaskan, dll

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ  
>Jika kalian tak suka fict ini, silahkan tekan 'BACK'.<p>

Ini hanyalah sebuah permainan, tapi bukanlah permainan biasa. Karena permainan ini membutuhkan nyali yang sangat besar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akashi Seijuuro sedang bosan dengan liburan musim panasnya, dan ia pun memutuskan untuk membuka internet. Ketika sedang membaca sebuah artikel tentang sebuah permainan, ia tersenyum menyeringai dan langsung mengirimkan pesan kepada seluruh teman – temannya agar datang ke Maji Burger.

Skip time -

"Dimana yang lainnya? Katanya kita harus berkumpul disini. Memangnya ada apa sih?" Kata Kagami. Ia bersama Kuroko sudah sampai di Maji Burger lebih awal, karena kebetulan mereka ingin membeli makanan disana.

"Entahlah, Akashi-kun hanya menyuruh kita berkumpul disini." Jawab Kuroko sambil menyesap vanilla shakenya tanpa berpaling dari buku yang ia baca. Selang beberapa saat, yang lainnya sudah mulai berdatangan, tinggal Akashi sendiri yang belum datang.

"Dasar Akashi, padahal dia yang menyuruh kita berkumpul disini tepat waktu tapi dia juga yang terlambat." Aomine mengerutu sendiri, sedangkan yang lainnya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Kemudia ada suara yang menginterupsi kegian mereka semua.

"Maaf aku datang terlambat." Ternyata yang berbicara barusan adalah orang yang ditunggu sejak tadi, Akashi. Setelah masuk ia pun langsung bergabung dengan yang lainnya.

"Aku tak akan berbasa-basi, langsung ke pokok pembicaraan." Akashi memulai pembicaraannya. Sedangkan yang lainnya mulai mendengarkan.

"Aku ingin kalian semua datang ke rumahku, hari kamis pukul 23.30." Selesai mengatakan pokok pembicaraan atau lebih tepatnya perintah, semuanya bingung dan ingin bertanya, tapi ternyata Kise lah yang bertanya duluan pada Akashi, sepertinya ia tau apa yang ingin ditanyakan oleh teman-temannya.

"Memangnya ada apa Akashicchi? Kenapa harus malam-malam?" Seakan tau Kise akan bertanya seperti itu, ia pun menjawab "Kita akan melakukan permainan uji nyali." Seketika semuanya merinding kecuali Kuroko dan Murasakibara.

"Aku tak akan ikut permainan bodoh itu!" Kagami pun mulai protes, dan Akashi pun hanya tersenyum sambil memegang sebuah benda tajam yang diketahui adalah sebuah gunting. "Silahkan, tapi aku tak yakin setelah kau berkata begitu kau akan keluar dari sini dalam keadaan hidup." Kagami pun langsung bungkam, dia tak ingin mengalami 'kejadian itu' untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya sudah cukup urusanku disini. Kalau begitu sampai bertemu hari kamis." Akashi pun langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka yang masih terdiam. Tapi Midorima langsung bertanya sebelum Akashi benar-benar pergi. "memangnya permainan uji nyali apa yang kau maksud tadi?". Mendengar perntanyaan itu, ia pun hanya menjawab tanpa menghentikan perjalanannya "Midnight game".

Skip time -

Dan akhirnya hari kamis pun tiba, tepat pukul 23.30 semuanya sudah berkumpul di rumah sang emperor eye, Akashi Seijuuro. Setelah semuanya berkumpul Akashi pun langsung membagikan sebuah jarum, lilin,korek api, dan garam kepada semuanya. Kuroko yang berniat ingin bertanya untuk apa semua alat ini, tidak jadi bertanya karena Akahi langsung mengerti.

"Akan aku jelaskan peraturan permainan ini. Kalian semua dengarkan baik-baik, karena aku hanya akan menjelaskannya sekali saja." Dan mereka pun memasang telinga baik-baik.

"Selama bermain kalian tidak boleh menyalakan lampu sekalipun itu lampu handphone, menggunakan senter, tertidur, menggunakan darah orang lain, atau menggunakan lampu sebagai ganti lilin, dan kalian tak boleh memancing kemarahan Midnight Man."

"Midnight Man? Siapa dia, Aka-chin?" Murasakibara akhirnya mengeluarkan suara, dan Akashi pun hanya menjawab "Dia adalah 'sesuatu' yang akan kita ajak main bersama kita." Dan semuanya langsung merinding, termasuk Kuroko dan Murasakibara yang barusan bertanya.

"Sebelum masuk, nyalakan lilin kalian, kemudian berpencarlah. Kalian harus mempertahankan lilin itu agar tetap menyala sampai permainan berakhir pada pukul 03.33 pagi. Jika lilinnya mati, cepat nyalakan kembali dengan menggunakan korek dalam waktu 10 detik, jika kalian tak sempat gunakan garam untuk membuat lingkarang di sekitar kalian. Kalau tidak kalian akan ditangkap oleh Midnight Man itu." Akashi memberikan tambahan sebelum memulai ritual permainan tersebut. Setelah itu Akashi langsung menuliskan sebuah nama lengkap, dan meletakkannya di atas lantai.

"Semuanya, tusukkan jari tangan kalian sampai berdarah dan teteskan darahnya diatas kertas ini." Akashi pun langsung member perintah yang langsung di respon oleh yang lainnya. Mereka langsung menusukkan jari mereka dan meneteskannya di atas kertas tadi.

"Shintarou, tolong kau letakkan lilin di atas kertas tadi dan simpan di depan pintu." Dan Midorima pun langsung mengikuti apa yang di perintahkan Akashi tanpa banyak bicara.

Dan setelah selesai, mereka pun keluar sementara Akashi mematikan semua lampu yang ada di rumahnya.

Skip time -

Akashi selesai dengan tugasnya, kemudian dia pun bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Dan waktu pun sudah menunjukkan pukul 00.00. dan permainan akan segera dimulai.

"Baiklah semuanya, sekarang ketuk pintu itu sebanya 22 kali." Dan mereka pun langsung melakukan apa yang di perintahkan Akashi.

"…..20, 21, 22" dan ketukan terakhir selesai sebelum pukul 00.01 pagi. "Daiki, sekarang buka pintu itu." Dan pintu pun langsung dibuka oleh Aomine. Kemudian Akashi langsung menitup lilin yang ada di depan pintu tadi.

"Sekarang tutup pintunya." Dan Aomine pun melakukannya lagi, sementara Akashi menyalakan lilin yang baru saja ia tiup tadi. Dan permainan pun dimulai.

"Sekarang nyalakan lilin kalian, kemudian masuk dan berpencarlah." Secara otomatis semuanya langsung mengambil korek api dan menyalakan lilin mereka masing-masing. Setelah itu mereka masuk dan berpencar.

Dan ketika mereka masuk, sang Midnight Man sudah siap bermain dengan mereka semua.

TBC

A/N : fuuhhhh, ini fict pertama aku tapi kenapa seabsurt ini sih? =3= *gak bakat jadi author*  
>ah, aku si reviewer yang sekarang mulai mencoba menjadi author, yaitu Usami (yang gak ngerti apa yang Usami katakan silahkan baca profil 'Misamime'). Salam kenal. xD<br>jika kalian ingin ini fict di hapus, akan saya kabulkan. Memang niat saya mau hapus ini fict kok *pundung sendiri*. Tapi kalau kalian ingin ini fict di lanjutkan, tolong review fict abal ini ya, tapi jangan kasih saya flame ya*mauluapasih* m(_ _)m  
>RnR ?<p> 


End file.
